


Frozen Fractals

by spacegirlstuff



Series: Destiel December 2020 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is Loved (Supernatural), Christmas prompts, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel December 2020 (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Romantic Dean Winchester, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, these two are disgustingly adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlstuff/pseuds/spacegirlstuff
Summary: “You’ve got something on your head,” he says, allowing the angel to pull him up with himself as they stand, careful not to disturb the two snow angels on the ground.“What?” Castiel questions, his hand automatically rising to his hair before Dean stops him.“A halo,” Dean gently dusts off all the snow from his husband’s hair before leaning up slightly to lay a kiss on the angel’s forehead.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel December 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037769
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Frozen Fractals

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 6: Angel

“I'll tell you a little secret, _angel_ ,” Dean says, his eyes focused on the sky above them, a smile on his lips when he hears the groan coming from his left, " I didn’t believe in heaven until I saw you,"

“This is the seventh pickup line you have used on me in the last four hours.” Castiel comments.

“I don’t hear you complaining,” The hunters’ tone dropping the playfulness as he continues, “But it’s the truth,” he turns his head towards the angel, Castiel mirroring his movements until their eyes meet, “I never believed in heaven and angels until that night when you walked in that barn.”

“I do remember that you didn’t have a lot of faith when we first met.”

“Yeah well,” He shrugs, his shoulders dragging through the wet ground briefly, “Mom always used to say that the angels were watching over me when I was a kid but after Azazel…”

“You lost faith.” Castiel finishes his sentence, not a single hint of judgment evident in his voice.

“I lost faith in angels and heaven.’’ Dean corrects him, “I guess put my faith in my family instead.”

“That’s a good place to put one’s faith in.” the angel says.

“It is,” he trails off before adding, “I don’t even know how my twenty-seven-year-old self would react if I went back in time and told him that thirteen years later he would ditch his brother in a random hotel in the middle of the night to  _ elope  _ with an  _ angel _ ”

“He would think that you were out of your mind,” Castiel laughs, the hunter’s heart hammering in his chest each time he saw the angel smile.

“And then he would try to attack both of us.” Dean stretches out his hand towards the angel, eyes full of fondness when the angel laces their fingers together without a blink, dropping their joined hands on the ground between both of their bodies.

“He would definitely stab me in the heart,” 

The hunter groans, “Will you ever let me forget it?”

“Not anytime soon,” Castiel replies, squeezing his hand once before looking back up at the sky.

Dean keeps staring at his angel, memorizing each and every line on his face, eyes lingering at the sharp line of his cheeks drawing out to the soft curve of his lips, His lashes curl into themselves as the angel’s eyes close with every blink, the constant rise and fall of his chest contrasting to the rapidly beating heart of the hunters.

“You are staring,” Castiel breaks the silence after a few minutes.

“Don’t mind me, I’m an astronomer checking out heavenly bodies,” Dean answers with a smirk, hoping that the angel won’t notice the blood rushing to his face.

The angel rolls his eyes, “Why are you being all sappy today?”

“I was just trying to show you how much I love you,” the hunter deflates a bit, “But I can stop if it is really irritating you-”

“Don’t stop!” Castiel cuts him off, glancing at him with a reassuring smile, “I like it.”

Dean can’t help but grin, “As you wish, _sunshine_.”

“We should get back inside,” the angel declares, “You will catch a cold otherwise and I really don’t want to be subjected to your grumpiness any time soon.”

“You could always mojo me back to health,” the hunter comments, finally feeling the wetness of the melted snow that had seemed into his jacket and jeans.

“Less than a day ago you were telling me not to waste my grace on ‘useless stuff’ when I healed you after the hunt.”

“That’s different,” he responds, sitting upright, Castiel following his lead.

“I don’t see the difference.”

Instead of replying, he shoots the angel a look, his chest constricting when he notices the snowflakes stuck on Castiel’s head, light reflecting on the frozen fractals making it appear like-

“You’ve got something on your head,” he says, allowing the angel to pull him up with himself as they stand, careful not to disturb the two snow angels on the ground.

“What?” Castiel questions, his hand automatically rising to his hair before Dean stops him.

“A halo,” Dean gently dusts off all the snow from his husband’s hair before leaning up slightly to lay a kiss on the angel’s forehead.

“Shut up, Dean.” 

The hunter chuckles, “I love you too, _angel_.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo sorry for the delay! I wrote a hundred things for a thousand prompts and then deleted all of it just to come up with this in less than an hour so I really hope it doesn't suck much.   
> I am 101% sure that I'm gonna get a writers block pretty soon and I just wish that it doesn't happen until I finish the few things i have planned but well... we'll see.  
> Anyways, love you all and wish you a very Happy Christmas eve!  
> I _might_ post a little something tomorrow too so keep your eyes out


End file.
